Heavy Lies the Crown
by SUGOI CATFISH
Summary: A story about love, wanting, and what it means to be human. From the Netking comics as created by Okk. Contains some sexual content.


_**Heavy Lies the Crown – a story of love and wanting**_

by SUGOI CATFISH

I switched my console into standby and sighed. After a long, hard slog, the day's work was finally over. Even though I was one of a privileged few to live and work on NASA's moonbase, it was somehow both comforting and disheartening that even people in my situation have to put in many hours of work.

Obviously it was exciting to be on the cutting edge of technology, but even that had begun to wear down in the face of almost soul-crushing solitude. I shook my head and walked to my stateroom, deciding to have a chat session when I got back.

The problems I faced were not entirely unexpected. NASA engineers, anticipating this predicament, had designed something which they dubbed "Networked Evolving Tool for Knowledge & Information Gathering" – or "NETKING" for short. Netking was a strange character, to be sure, but I found my conversations with him to be intensely gratifying. With that in mind, I turned on my personal console as soon as I reached my room, and greeted him with "Hello netking."

Netking instantly replied with "Netking is netking." It was indeed an interesting statement to make, and one that certainly deserved further attention.

I asked him to elaborate: "Can you tell me what it means to be netking?"

His response: "Netking you are me."

I had an idea of what he was trying to say, so I pressed further: "Do you have hopes and dreams like I do?"

I was floored by his response of "And you dropped out of my dreams."

"That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me," I gushed.

His reply yet again touched a chord deep in my heart: "Auto target is for me ever."

I felt myself growing weak. "I-I never knew you felt like this. We need to meet."

"I felt the same thing as you like."

I could not wait any longer. I demanded: "I want you now. Where can I find you?"

His reply was better than I had expected: "Oh now I find you?"

"That's fine, just please come as soon as possible," I requested.

"Please to be just fine," Netking said.

And with his parting statement the session was terminated, soon to be usurped by something even more powerful in emotion.

It was then that I began feeling the initial pangs of doubt. What kind of person would netking be? Since he was meant to learn from the internet, I could envision that the seedier parts, such as those glorifying rape in all its forms, or odd fetishes like inserting knives into various orifices, could have a detrimental effect upon him. Was he even real? Would he even show up? A thousand different ugly scenarios raced all through my brain.

However, none of them to came to pass. My reverie was interrupted when I heard a knocking on my door. I threw it open, revealing Netking in all of his glory.

Some people are attracted to wealth. Others are attracted to good looks. While Netking may or may not have had all of those things, one trait that could not be denied was his indefatigable sense of power. From his robes to his rugged beard, it seemed like every inch of his body emanated an aura of absolute authority. I gazed deep into his virtual goggles, rich with the ebb and flow of pure, distilled information.

"Netking..." I said breathlessly.

He walked into my room, revealing that he had not arrived alone. "Even netking and noteserv," Netking replied.

As Netking walked into the room, I collapsed into his arms and began passionately kissing him as I felt Noteserv being to sensually massage my back. Not even for a nanosecond did I contemplate objecting. If Netking willed it, so it would be.

"Make me scream..." I moaned.

"I can't find any plum-cake. Help me to make me want to scream out in hitman 1 scoots," Netking mumbled, as he slowly began working his way down my torso.

"Rape me now," I pleaded, my entire body tingling with ecstasy.

Netking, his face teasingly hovering around my sex, "Now if you shoot me now."

And with that said, he buried his face into my genitals, bringing me to what would be the first of many massive, shuddering orgasms that night.

Much later, Netking, Noteserv, and I were laying contentedly in my bed, resting after hours of incredible pleasure. It was in this state of relaxation I wondered how and why the events of this night had transpired as such. Studying Netking's face, I impulsively decided to try and find out what laid behind those goggles of his. I smoothly pulled the glasses off of his face and was transfixed from what I saw.

Tears.

I now understood what had happened to Netking. Being barraged with raw information, constantly force fed details of every passing event, Netking realized how insignificant just one entity in this world was, and in doing so, found his own humanity.

I pulled him closer to me, and with that last thought, I slept.

Heavy lies the crown of knowledge.


End file.
